


Sarò nel vento caldo che spira da sud

by sweetcheeks91s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a lot of fluff and sweetness i promise, seconda guerra mondiale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcheeks91s/pseuds/sweetcheeks91s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, dai meandri più profondi e dolorosi della Seconda guerra mondiale, non è più tornato. Ma dopo settant'anni vengono ritrovate delle lettere, che il ragazzo aveva scritto e il destinatario, Louis Tomlinson, non aveva mai ricevuto. In un viaggio a ritroso nel passato, una giornalista ricostruisce grazie a quelle missive la storia di Harry, legata indissolubilmente a quella di Louis, e avrà modo, grazie a tali ricordi, di costruire a sua volta la propria storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarò nel vento caldo che spira da sud

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione:  
> questa storia ha precisi riferimenti ad avvenimenti del passato, in particolare alla seconda guerra mondiale con tutti gli episodi annessi, ma non vuole in alcun modo essere un documento di tipo storico. Pertanto potrebbero esserci inesattezze temporali e licenze "poetiche" per quanto riguarda determinati fatti. Alcuni episodi specifici avvenuti dentro al campo di Mauthausen sono veramente accaduti. I personaggi esistenti non mi appartengono in alcun modo, quelli inventati da me sono del tutto fittizi e non si riferiscono a nessuna persona in particolare.

**_Sarò nel vento caldo che spira da sud_ **

Prima di suonare al campanello di quella porta imponente, mi concedo un ultimo respiro, giusto il tempo di guardarmi alle spalle e stupirmi, per almeno la terza volta nel giro di un paio di minuti, di quanto quella signorile via della periferia di Londra sia paradossalmente deserta. Non un bambino a giocare in un giardino, non una macchina appena rientrata nel vialetto, nessuna donna alla finestra. Niente, solo un rumore lontano di vita che scorre e il delicato soffio del vento tra le fronde delle siepi. Come se in quella strada il tempo si fosse fermato, come se un incantesimo si fosse abbattuto su quel luogo, lasciandolo incontaminato e puro come il mondo vero non è mai riuscito ad essere.

Mentre con la mano sinistra stringo la borsa piena di libri e appunti, la destra sfiora il campanello, che sento risuonare all'interno della casa con uno squillo acuto. Poi, nuovamente, il silenzio. Nei primi trenta secondi, l'uscio rimane sigillato; sto quasi per convincermi del fatto che non ci sia nessuno, quando, lentamente, il battente scorre, e un viso rugoso e segnato fa capolino in quel debole spiraglio.

“Chi è?” Mi stupisco di quella voce, molto più acuta di quanto avessi potuto immaginare.

“Signor Tomlinson? Sono Anna Rose Blackwood. L'ho chiamata due giorni fa e abbiamo concordato una specie di intervista.” Vedo, sul volto del vecchio, ancora stupore e quindi cerco di specificare meglio. “Sto scrivendo un libro sulla storia di Harry Styles.” Solo a questo punto la porta mi viene del tutto aperta e vengo invitata ad accomodarmi. Il mio ospite mi prende il cappotto e lo appende ordinatamente su un attaccapanni all'ingresso, poi mi precede e mi guida lungo un corridoio alto e stretto, che, tante sono le foto e gli oggetti sparsi, mi pare l'anticamera di un santuario. E, in fondo, non sto sbagliando, perché la stanza nella quale il vecchio mi ha condotto sembra una vera e propria camera dei ricordi. L'arredo è classico: un divano largo di pelle chiara, una libreria a muro zeppa di volumi, un mobile basso che sorregge la televisione, un tavolino di vetro al centro e qualche pouf. Per il resto, la stanza sembra l'interno di un negozio dell'usato e contemporaneamente l'attrazione principale di un museo comunale. Oggetti di ogni genere e tipo riempiono ogni singolo spazio vuoto del pavimento, delle pareti e dei mobili con superficie piatta.

Vengo fatta accomodare sul divano, mentre il mio ospite, con movimenti estremamente precisi e lenti, prende posto sulla sedia a dondolo posizionata davanti alla porta a vetri che dà sul giardino sul retro. La luce che viene dall'esterno rende la sua figura in controluce come incastonata. E' una visione alquanto eterea. A spezzare il surrealismo di quella scena è lui stesso, che si china sul tavolino basso che ci separa per sfilare una sigaretta da un pacchetto per poi mettersela tra le labbra e accendersela, aspirando ed emettendo una nuvola di fumo denso che lo avvolge e quasi lo nasconde alla mia vista.

Solo a quel punto decide di rivolgersi a me.

“Signorina, fuma?” mi chiede, la voce leggermente arrochita dal fumo inalato.

“No, grazie.”

“Fa bene. Anche Harry mi diceva sempre che non avrei dovuto.” Il vecchio pronuncia quel nome come se la persona a cui appartiene fosse nell'altra camera e stesse per raggiungerci. Sono quasi persuasa che Harry sia dietro la porta con un vassoio di tè e biscotti sulle braccia, quando la consapevolezza di quell'uso al passato del verbo mi colpisce in tutta la sua amara verità. Harry non c'è. Impregna l'aria densa di fumo e pulviscolo atmosferico di quella stanza, pesa dentro la mia cartella zeppa di fogli, mi scruta dalle profondità degli iridi azzurri del signor Tomlinson. Ma non c'è.

Lascio che il nome di Harry aleggi tra di noi, non osando aprire bocca, finché l'inesistente eco del suo nome non si placa almeno nella mia testa. Per tenermi occupata, apro la mia borsa, tiro fuori tutti i miei appunti, il blocco pulito e una bic nera con il tappo mordicchiato. Nel frattempo penso a come introdurre il discorso, ma il vecchio mi batte sul tempo.

“Signorina, le offrirei un tè, ma dopo sessant'anni che sono a Londra non ho ancora imparato a farne uno almeno bevibile. Mi perdonerà l'inospitalità.” si scusa tra i tiri di sigaretta. Scuoto la testa.

“Non se ne curi, signor Tomlinson. Anzi, non vorrei disturbarla più a lungo di quanto già sia costretta.”

“Mi spieghi bene cosa vuole da me.” Secco, diretto, il vecchio arriva al punto, al motivo per cui io sono lì seduta sul suo divano, con un blocco in mano, a chiedergli di ricordare avvenimenti risalenti a più di sessant'anni prima. A chiedergli di ricordare l'amore perduto a causa di un'inutile guerra.

“Come le ho detto al telefono, mi sto occupando della ricostruzione della storia di Harry Styles. Sono venuta in possesso delle lettere ritrovate nella vecchia casa Aleksy Brzoza, uno dei pochi detenuti tornati vivi da Mauthausen. Le lettere che Harry Styles scrisse a lei... e non poté mai inviare.” Mi stupisco della mia stessa freddezza nel parlare di quelle lettere. Devo ostentare distacco davanti agli occhi di quest'uomo. Non importa se la prima volta che ho avuto quelle missive in mano ho passato la notte sveglia, a leggerle e a piangere come non avevo mai fatto in vita mia. Non importa se ho rischiato di essere licenziata dal giornale che mi aveva affidato quell'articolo delicato per aver dichiarato di voler scrivere un libro intero sull'argomento. Non importa se ho trascorso giorni a documentarmi, a studiare ogni singola parola, ogni sfumatura, ogni sbavatura che segna quei fogli, a piangere di nascosto nel bagno dell'ufficio e a sognarmi Harry ogni notte. L'importante è che Louis Tomlinson mi veda come una seria professionista con un impegno critico riguardo quella storia. E poi, sinceramente, non vorrei vedere quel vecchio spezzarsi sotto il peso dei ricordi, sapendo che sono stata io a scagliarglieli sulla schiena.

Ma lui non si scompone. Lui non crolla.

“Alla fine mi sono arrivate. Tanti anni fa il destino mi ha sottratto Harry, e solo ora mi restituisce i pezzi di sé che lui avrebbe voluto affidarmi. Non ho mai visto niente di tanto ingiusto quanto la vita stessa.” mi dice, con la voce ferma e seguendo un filo logico appartenente esclusivamente allo svolgersi dei suoi pensieri.

“Le ha lette anche lei, o sbaglio?” gli chiedo per precauzione, anche se sono più che certa della risposta.

“Le leggo ogni giorno, le tengo sul comodino. Sa, signorina, sono felice, da quando mi hanno dato quelle lettere. Sento quasi la sua voce dentro le orecchie.” E' così forte quest'uomo che vorrei crollare io al posto suo. Ma mentre con un movimento secco spegne la sigaretta contro un posacenere di ceramica, vedo le sue ciglia tremare. Louis Tomlinson è forte perché sopporta, perché tiene le urla celate nel minuscolo spazio che intercorre tra la lingua e la gola, non perché ha dimenticato o non ha mai veramente amato. Alza lo sguardo e incastra i suoi occhi dentro ai miei, e io mi sento morire: sono talmente densi che ho paura di perdermici, in mezzo ai flutti azzurri e a squarci di Harry Styles.

“Non me ne stupisco.” gli confesso. “Quando si è interrotta la vostra corrispondenza?”

Il vecchio sospira e si lascia andare contro lo schienale della sedia.

“L'ultima lettera che mi è arrivata è datata 30 Novembre 1942. Da allora, non ebbi più notizie di lui.” Chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro rumoroso. “Fino al ritrovamento di queste, ovviamente.” Scrivo diligentemente la data sul foglio, cercando di tranquillizzare il mio animo.

 

_Caro Louis, non ci posso credere, ma è successo. Chissà se riuscirò mai a inviarti questa lettera! Ci hanno trascinati a forza fuori dal ghetto di Cracovia, senza avvisarci né darci alcuna possibilità di ribellarci o organizzarci. Lasciare la città è stato come dirti arrivederci una seconda volta. Ho visto Salisburgo allontanarsi e avrei voluto piangere, ma non avevo neanche la possibilità di farlo, tanto piccolo era lo spazio in cui ero costretto. Ma non ho pianto, te lo giuro. Ti avevo promesso che sarei stato forte, e io le promesse le mantengo; lo sono stato, anche se è stato tanto difficile sapendo che mi stavano allontanando ulteriormente da te! Lou, non vorrei mai che fossi in pena per me, quindi non ti racconterò del viaggio che mi ha portato a varcare la porta Mongola giusto ieri. Sappi solo che pensavo sarei morto lì, senza neanche raggiungere il campo, in mezzo alla sporcizia di quella carrozza degna solo del trasporto degli animali. Ne sono morte, di persone, sai? Una è stramazzata al pavimento proprio davanti ai miei occhi, sui miei piedi. Mi è salito un conato di vomito in gola, che ho trattenuto solo perché ho pensato che non era il caso di rigettare quel poco di nutrimento che avevo in corpo. Ma non ti preoccupare, raggio di sole, sono sopravvissuto a quel viaggio infernale. Pensa che sono riuscito a conservare la foto che mi regalasti il giorno in cui facemmo l'amore per la prima volta. L'avevo nascosta dentro lo stivale, piegata e smussata agli angoli, ma integra, ed ero così contento quando siamo arrivati a destinazione e avevo ancora addosso qualcosa di tuo! Non sapevo che di lì a poco me l'avrebbero strappata di dosso. Sì Lou, appena varcata la porta Mongola i soldati di turno ci hanno spogliato e io non mi sono mai sentito così esposto come in quel momento. Sarà che sono stato abituato -da te, amore- a sentire il mio corpo come un grandissimo dono, un tesoro da preservare, da curare, da esibire, solo per te. Sento ancora sulla pelle i tuoi occhi che mi accarezzavano in quei dolcissimi minuti che trascorrevano prima di fare l'amore, quando mi sdraiavo sul letto e tu mi guardavi, senza dire nulla, per un tempo che a me sembrava infinito, e io pensavo che in fondo fare l'amore era anche quello, era creare qualcosa di unico, qualcosa di nuovo e bellissimo, che comprendeva solo me e te e nient'altro al mondo, solo il mio corpo e i tuoi occhi in un dialogo silenzioso eppure così loquace, in una dialettica necessaria e per nulla casuale. Insomma, ho sempre amato il mio corpo, perché lo amavi tu. Ma in quel momento, non l'ho mai odiato così tanto. Mi sono odiato. E ho odiato tutti loro, i soldati con in mano i miei vestiti stracciati e i miei compagni nella mia stessa condizione, per lo sguardo di compatimento -odio la pietà, lo sai amore- che nacque sul loro volto quando fecero a pezzi la tua foto davanti ai miei occhi. Ho visto squarci del tuo viso planare sul cemento del pavimento, e solo a quel punto mi sono messo a piangere. Scusami, non dovevo, dovevo essere forte anche in quel momento, ma il cuore mi si è lacerato quando ho realizzato che avevo perduto l'unica cosa che mi legava a te... che mi ricordava te. Però sai, di una cosa sono felice: sei lontano e non potrai mai vedere le ferite che mi hanno procurato in quell'occasione, prendendomi a bastonate sulla pelle scoperta. Sono sicuro che se mi vedessi conciato in questo modo, saresti così arrabbiato da voler fare a pezzi chiunque ti capiti sotto tiro. E io non vorrei che aggiungessi violenza alla violenza che già in misura esagerata convive con gli uomini in questo mondo._

 

“Immaginava che Harry avesse continuato a scrivergli anche dal campo?” gli chiedo.

Sul viso del vecchio lampeggia come un fulmine improvviso in una notte scura il luccichio di una risata. Mi piacerebbe sentirlo ridere, ma mi devo accontentare di un sorriso autentico, fatto di labbra, occhi e naso, corredato di sincere rughette che si fanno più evidenti lungo le tempie.

“Lo immaginavo, sì.” Scuote la testa. “Harry era così. Era la tipica persona definita sensibile. Mi piaceva anche per questo. Tendeva a riempirsi di emozioni e pensieri e sentimenti fino quasi a scoppiare. Aveva la stretta necessità di liberarsi di tutto ciò, o si sarebbe riempito fino allo stremo. Per questo le sue lettere erano così lunghe, i suoi discorsi così zeppi, il suo modo di amare così... totale. Scrivendo e aprendo il suo cuore riusciva ad alleggerirsi del peso ingente delle parole che teneva dentro. Gli stati d'animo invece li liberava con me, amandomi. Ero il depositario del suo più grande tesoro, anche se non ne ero degno. Mi affidava tutto di lui, trasferiva tutto l'amore che provava su di me, dentro di me, e neanche io l'ho mai capita bene questa cosa, è troppo assurda, ma era talmente vera che ancora adesso lo sento dentro al corpo, quasi dentro al cuore. Nel tempo che siamo stati assieme, mi ha dato così tanto di lui, che ancora adesso vive con me.” Louis sorride al pensiero. “Era fin troppo sensibile per questo mondo. Pensi, avrebbe regalato ai barboni che incontravamo lungo i vicoli di Salisburgo tutti i soldi che aveva nel portafoglio. Una volta stavamo camminando assieme, ci eravamo allontanati dal Corso perché avevo una voglia assurda di prenderlo per mano, cosa che preferivamo non fare in strade tanto frequentate, quando un mendicante si attaccò ad una sua gamba, disperato e stremato dalla fame. Io lo tiravo per il braccio per farlo allontanare, lui lo teneva stretto alla sua gamba. -Lou, aspetta- mi aveva detto, con riluttanza lo avevo lasciato andare. Lui si era piegato sulle ginocchia e si era messo a parlare con l'uomo. Parlarono per dieci minuti abbondanti e non seppi mai cosa si dissero, perché non mi ero voluto intromettere ed ero stato in piedi a controllare che quell'uomo non facesse nessuna azione scorretta. So solo che, alla fine, sorridevano entrambi. Non potrò mai dimenticare né il sorriso di quel mendicante, sporco, con la dentatura storta, i vestiti stracciati, ma finalmente un baluginio negli occhi, penso fosse speranza, né il sorriso di Harry, felice di una felicità che io non avevo mai capito, la felicità di chi sa di aver fatto qualcosa di buono, di chi è consapevole di essere una gemma di straordinaria rarità posta come eccezione che conferma la regola nel mondo.

Qualche tempo dopo lo incontrammo di nuovo, quell'uomo. Era pulito, decentemente vestito. Non so cosa avesse fatto per guadagnare qualcosa e un po' di rispettabilità; so solo che ringraziò Harry per averlo salvato. Sì, Harry salvava le persone. Avevo dovuto imparare a conviverci, con questa consapevolezza, avevo smesso di essere geloso. Lui salvava le persone, così come aveva salvato me. Era un dato di fatto.”

Sono felice che Louis abbia indirizzato il discorso in questa direzione. L'ho contattato proprio per entrare nella vita di Harry e anche un po' nella sua testa _prima_ che l'orrore della guerra, del ghetto e del campo lo contaminassero e se lui decide di raccontarmi questi piccoli e preziosi episodi mi sta dando il materiale perfetto. Ripenso alla storiella che mi ha appena narrato. Riesco a visualizzare Harry, che ho visto solo attraverso un paio di foto consunte, mentre parla con un barbone e gli sorride pieno di ottimismo. I ricci disordinati sulla fronte, le fossette sulle guance nell'atto di ascoltare le parole altrui senza fiatare in modo troppo rumoroso, gli occhi chiari impregnati e fonti di bontà.

Louis sembra in contemplazione della stessa immagine mentale, le labbra strette e le mani spinte con forza sul legno dei braccioli della sedia. Lo invidio, sotto un certo aspetto: quello che io posso solo immaginare, lui lo ricorda.

“Dev'essere stata una persona molto buona.” Una frase scontatissima, superficiale e leggera come le ali di una farfalla. Voglio solo che Louis continui.

“Questo senza dubbio.” confermò.

“Cosa doveva pensare una persona come lui... della guerra?” Louis si passa una mano sul mento, accarezzandosi la barba rasa mentre non prova neanche a nascondere il sorriso.

“Harry odiava la guerra. Diceva che la guerra era per gli stupidi, per coloro che non avevano l'amore e dovevano scaricare la frustrazione. Ricordo il giorno in cui feci la visita medica per l'arruolamento nell'esercito. Sapevo che avrebbero scoperto con facilità la mia aritmia cardiaca, ma provai lo stesso a fingere di non avere nulla di insolito. Tuttavia, risultai non idoneo. Ho visto Harry felice molte volte nella mia vita; ma tanto quanto lo fu a quella notizia, forse mai. Quando gli dissi che non sarei partito per il fronte, mi strinse tra le sue lunghissime braccia e mi cullò sul suo petto, il suo mento sui capelli e la mia guancia sul suo sterno. Rimanemmo abbracciati a dondolare sui piedi, avanti e indietro, fino a che non lo sentii smettere di singhiozzare. -Perché piangi?- gli avevo chiesto. -Perché sono felice. Non combatterai per questa stupida guerra, non morirai per falsi ideali.- mi aveva risposto, candido. Frantumò ogni mio pensiero patriottico, con quelle parole. Avrei voluto combattere per la mia nazione, magari anche morire in nome di qualche ideale. Ma Harry valeva più di un paese, più di una mera filosofia, più dei valori che si trasmettono ai bambini, ed era per lui che sarei morto, per lui che avrei ucciso, se me l'avesse chiesto. Andare in guerra sarebbe stato deluderlo. E no, finché potevo, non lo avrei mai deluso.”

Guardando il vecchio recuperare tali ricordi, non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto amore l'animo umano è in grado di provare. E se il tempo riesce a rimarginare le ferite, non sarà comunque mai in grado di cicatrizzarle completamente. Tanto è il dolore della perdita che ancora caratterizza i lineamenti del volto di Tomlinson che non riesco a immaginare come debba essere stato sessant'anni fa, quando di Harry aveva perso ogni traccia. Harry non era mai più tornato. E Louis deve averci messo molto tempo prima di realizzare che il suo amore, dai meandri della guerra, non sarebbe _mai_ tornato.

Provo a immaginare le notti insonni, i pensieri che lo assalivano e sostituivano il sonno, la voce di Harry insistente nella sua testa. Quanto deve aver sperato di andare ad aprire la porta, un giorno, e trovarsi all'ingresso il suo ragazzo ormai fatto uomo, scampato alla guerra, al lavoro, al campo? Quante volte deve avere visto, nei visi delle persone che incontrava per strada, i lineamenti del suo amore, i suoi occhi, la linea della sua labbra, il suo modo di imbronciarsi o ridere? E quante volte deve aver pianto quando la consapevolezza che non avrebbe più visto Harry, non lo avrebbe più sentito o abbracciato, si imponeva sulla speranza?

Vorrei chiedere al vecchio se a volte si illude di vederlo tornare. Vorrei chiedergli come ha fatto a sopravvivere tutti questi anni senza di lui. Ma non posso. E, di nuovo, non voglio farlo crollare, sapendo che, in passato, deve essere caduto migliaia di volte, e altrettante migliaia aveva dovuto ricomporsi come meglio poteva. Sarebbe una crudeltà.

“Quindi lei, signore, non è andato in guerra?” chiedo invece.

“No. Soffro dalla nascita di un'aritmia cardiaca che mi provoca attacchi d'asma e di panico. Nell'esercito non avevano bisogno di me. Non avrei resistito che pochi giorni. E' uno scherzo del destino che, nel 2014, io sia ancora qua, mentre Harry, sano come un pesce e bello come un dio -e che io credevo immortale come un dio- non abbia superato la giovinezza. Quando si dice l'ironia della sorte...”

“Harry non era solo sano e bellissimo, da quanto ne so. Era anche molto ricco.” butto lì, per spronare Tomlinson a continuare.

Il vecchio mantiene, sulle labbra, l'ombra di un sorriso. Non riesco a spiegarmi come fa a mantenere tale calma, tale rilassatezza di mente e di membra. Io vorrei piangere, mentre lui sorride con una gioia, ai miei occhi, del tutto inspiegabile.

“Era un alto borghese, sì. Era il primogenito Styles, in fondo. Si dice che gli ebrei avessero accumulato più ricchezza di tutti i tedeschi di Germania sommati assieme. E in effetti, la ricchezza della sua famiglia, tutta accumulata grazie al commercio, era enorme. Harry aveva tutto, mi creda: la casa di Salisburgo pareva una reggia, tanto era vasta e imponente, ma oltre a essa aveva altre case sparse per l'Europa, tutte bellissime; aveva condotto i migliori studi con i migliori professori, aveva macchine costose e vestiti sempre nuovi. Per non parlare dei gioielli e delle proprietà. Insomma, Harry non aveva i miei problemi, sotto quell'aspetto. La prima volta che avevo varcato la porta di casa sua, avevo pensato che l'erede di tutto quello non poteva che essere un principe, e così ho sempre visto Harry, come un bellissimo principe. Pensi, l'ingresso del suo palazzo era grande quanto tutto l'appartamento mio e di mia madre.

Io e Harry ci conoscemmo proprio in quella casa, appena sopra quell'atrio. Era il giorno prima del matrimonio di sua sorella Gemma con un altro ricchissimo magnate ebreo. Sua madre, Anne, aveva trovato dei difetti imperdonabili nel vestito che avrebbe indossato durante la cerimonia e aveva litigato con il sarto che li aveva permessi, così, quasi per caso, aveva fatto chiamare Jay, mia madre, che era rammendatrice e, grazie ai lunghi anni di duro lavoro, si era fatta, nell'ambiente, una certa reputazione. Non so chi fornì alla signora Styles il nome di mia mamma; peccato: avrei dovuto ringraziarlo per aver reso possibile quell'incontro, perché, mentre mia mamma parlava con Anne delle possibili modifiche che avrebbe potuto fare sul vestito e io le passavo aghi, fili e pizzi, Harry comparì nella sala, con il vestito più bello che aveva e i capelli disordinati, come piacevano a lui. Lo so che sembra stupido, ma le posso giurare, signorina, che in quel momento il mio cuore perse un battito, perché non avevo mai visto, nei miei diciannove anni di età, tanta meraviglia e tanta tentazione racchiuse dentro ad uno stesso corpo. Harry aveva salutato con rispetto e un po' di furbizia negli occhi la madre, e poi si era rivolto a me presentandosi.” Le labbra del vecchio si aprono in quella che posso riconoscere come una risatina. “Si mise sullo sgabello vicino al mio e, quasi orgoglioso del mio imbarazzo, evidente segno dell'effetto che aveva già allora su di me, aveva iniziato a farmi domande. Mi chiese la mia età, si premurò di sapere dove abitavo, poi mi domandò se cucissi anche io come mia madre. Io risposi meglio che potevo, ma era difficile, davvero, perché i miei pensieri si ingarbugliavano non appena mi perdevo nei suoi occhi e la mia mente smetteva di lavorare quando il suo respiro entrava quasi in collisione con il mio. Ma era gentile, Harry; lo è sempre stato. Ignorava la madre che gli chiedeva dei consigli per dedicarsi completamente a me. Cominciò a parlare di sé, non nel modo in cui ti aspetteresti si descriva un ricco borghese come lui, ma svelandomi piccoli dettagli: il suo amore per la musica, il canto e il pianoforte; la sua predilezione del mare sulla montagna, del salato sul dolce, dei colore chiari su quelli scuri; mi confessò che, nonostante tutte le colonie e i profumi che possedeva, avrebbe voluto odorare solo di salsedine, perché era quella, in assoluto, la sua fragranza preferita. Ricordo anche che mi disse -Ho sempre pensato che il mio colore preferito fosse il rosso; ma credo che da oggi sia l'azzurro-, frase che al momento non capii, ma, qualche tempo dopo, Harry stesso mi rese chiara, palesando il suo amore per i miei occhi. Poi mi parlò un po' del matrimonio che si sarebbe svolto il giorno dopo, si premurò di comunicarmi l'ora esatta e il posto preciso, come in un tacito invito, quasi aspettandosi di trovarmi lì, il giorno successiva. Cosa che, ovviamente, accadde: non riuscii a resistere all'impulso di vederlo di nuovo, soprattutto dato che ero terrorizzato dall'idea che non l'avrei più rivisto, poiché di occasioni, dopo quel matrimonio, non ce ne sarebbero state.” Tomlinson chiude gli occhi e io so che sta rivivendo quel momento, che in qualche modo riesco a visualizzare anche io grazie ad una delle lettere di Harry.

 

_Amore mio, quanto è dura la vita, da quando sono qua! Mi lamentavo anche quando ci hanno costretti nel ghetto, lo so; ma quella situazione non prevede paragoni con quella odierna. Lou, non hai idea della sofferenza nel quale mi sto completamente crogiolando. Non ho più la tua foto, non ho più una casa, ho a malapena qualche fetta di pane durissimo da mettere sotto i denti. E poi il lavoro; un lavoro disumano, pesante, lungo e pericoloso, qualcosa che tu, amore, non puoi neppure immaginare. Cerco continuamente di non pensare al presente, di eseguire, di faticare, ma di non pensare. Invece, mi occupo di ricreare, sempre con più precisione, il nostro passato, perché sai amore, se penso a te, se penso a noi, mi sembra che vada tutto un po' meglio._

_Oggi ero giù alla cava, il sangue sulle mani causato dallo scoppio delle vesciche sui palmi, quando, guardandomi quelle ferite, nella mia testa è comparso tutt'altro giorno, un giorno di qualche anni fa, il giorno del matrimonio di Gemma. Ricordi? Ci eravamo conosciuti il giorno prima. Quasi stento a crederci che tu avessi colto la malizia nella mia voce e avessi compreso le mie intenzioni, perché, che sfacciato! ti avevo comunicato, senza possibilità di fraintendimento, il posto e l'ora della cerimonia, chiedendoti tacitamente di farti trovare, di venire, perché un solo pomeriggio non mi era bastato, ancora non mi ero saziato dei tuoi occhi, del tuo nasino piccino, dei tuoi capelli castani e lisci e morbidi, del tuo dolcissimo sorrido timido e rassicurante. E Lou, non dubito mai del nostro amore, perché noi, come gli amanti delle favole, siamo destinati a stare assieme. E io penso che già allora, già in quel giorno, lo avevamo capito, perché tu eri venuto. Mi viene quasi da ridere amore, e non dovrei, lo so. Ma ti ricordi? Io passeggiavo per il parco, lungo il perimetro del cancello, sbirciando tra le sbarre, pensandoti e sperando con ardore che la tua testa comparisse in mezzo a quella siepe, quando, in effetti, ti vidi, e tu vidi me, e fu così bello il sorriso che mi feci, con tutte quelle rughette sulle tempie, con gli occhi socchiusi, le gote arrossate! Mi salutasti con quella graziosa timidezza che tanto mi aveva colpito il giorno prima, poi mi indicasti il cancello, con il labbro inferiore leggermente sporgente, quasi supplicandomi. Lo so che tu mi avresti parlato anche attraverso le sbarre; ma io avevo bisogno di sentirti più vicino, ed era difficile anche solo immaginare di accarezzarti se tu rimanevi al di là di quel cancello e di tutte quelle foglie. Allora ti aiutai ad arrampicarti, porgendoti una mano finché non arrivasti in cima, per poi rassicurarti quando giunse il momento di saltare dalla mia parte. Ammettilo, Lou, avevi paura. Ma io ti giurai che non ti avrei fatto cadere, allungai la mano più che potei, quasi come se tu fossi stato un uccellino e io avrei potuto tenerti dentro al palmo, e tu saltasti. Ruzzolammo per terra, in un groviglio di braccia, di mani e di gambe quasi innaturale. Scoppiammo a ridere, e ammetto che feci apposta a temporeggiare prima di slegare i nostri arti, perché era così bello sentire il tuo corpo così vicino al mio, era così piacevole navigare senza aver bisogno di vento o di barche dentro l'oceano immenso dei tuoi occhi! Ti abbracciai e poi ci sistemammo seduti per terra, ancora vicini, ma per me troppo lontani. E fu allora che notai che avevi un braccio tutto graffiato, segnato dagli appuntiti ramoscelli della siepe che avevi appena scavalcato. Modesto lo sei sempre stato, Lou. Non ammettevi mai di esserti fatto male, mai di soffrire. Ti presi per mano -ripensandoci, con che faccia tosta osavo essere così sfacciato? E tu che me lo permettevi! Ma già, probabilmente eravamo entrambi troppo emozionati, forse troppo felici, per curarcene- e ti portai a una delle fontanelle che ornavano quel giardino. E ridemmo ancora, questa volta senza saperci fermare, quando iniziasti a prendermi in giro, appellandomi con il nominativo “infermierina”. La tua malizia e il tuo spirito mi inebriarono come il vino più pregiato che mai avessi avuto lungo la gola. Farti ridere e vedere la tua risata potevano diventare il mio più grande desiderio e la più piacevole aspirazione, perché la cascata che era la tua ilarità mi rinfrescava e dava senso al silenzio che ci circondava, facendosi musica, rendendo ballabile anche il semplice fruscio del vento. Vidi le tue membra rilassarsi con il passare del tempo; ogni minuto che scorreva ti sentivo più vicino, più a tuo agio, e più ti avvicinavi, più rabbrividivo, e più tremavo, più avrei voluto tenerti lì, con me, ancora, e ancora e ancora. Fui tu a iniziare, ti ricordi? Mentre io mi prendevo cura dei tuoi graffi sul braccio, tu, di sorpresa, prendesti qualche goccio d'acqua nel palmo della mano e mi schizzasti, bagnandomi la camicia e i ricci. Poi, per un secondo lunghissimo, ti appropriasti dei miei occhi, in attesa della mia reazione, forse spaventato che avrei potuto arrabbiarmi con te, rimproverarti, cacciarti. Ma io ti sorrisi -è sempre la cosa più naturale da fare, in tua presenza- e ti risposi con altrettanti schizzi, cominciando una furiosa battaglia a chi inzuppava di più l'altro._

_Che risate, amore mio. Quanta gioia eravamo in grado di racchiudere, io e te, quanta spensieratezza in un semplice gioco infantile, quanta pace d'animo nello stare semplicemente bene assieme. Facile guardarti e vedere nel tuo viso, anche in quel giorno lontano, il mezzo e il fine della mia vita, e riconoscere, dentro ai tuoi occhi, il motivo che spinge le persone a cercare, a vagare il mondo per trovare il proprio posto nell'universo. E quando, zuppi e infreddoliti, ci eravamo lasciati cadere sull'erba fresca di quel giardino, il brusio della festa di mia sorella in sottofondo, non esitai a incatenare le dita di una mano con le tue: non fiatammo, ma le nostre mani combaciavano così bene, che iniziarono a parlare loro, per noi. Il cielo azzurro sopra le nostre teste, tutte le sfumature di verde possibile intorno a noi, il rosa del tuo viso dolce: ogni cosa era al suo posto, intorno a me, ma dentro di me._

 

So a memoria la storia del loro secondo incontro. Quella parte di lettera in cui Harry racconta di come Louis lo avesse raggiunto al ricevimento di sua sorella l'ho letta così tante volte, che potrei recitarla a memoria. Piango ogni singola volta, perché non riesco a credere che l'immagine di loro due, così reale, dolce e vera, sia solo un ricordo, ormai. E il peggio è illudersi, per qualche secondo, che andrà tutto bene, che quei due ragazzini così diversi e affascinati l'uno dall'altro arriveranno ad amarsi, a stringersi la notte durante i temporali, a ridere assieme seduti al tavolo di casa loro, a fare l'amore ogni sera e a darsi il bacio del buongiorno ogni mattina. Mi illudo, sì. La mia mente dimentica, rimuove, elimina la guerra, la morte, perché non sa spiegarsi tale ingiustizia, non riesce a credere in tale infame destino.

Alzo gli occhi dai miei fogli per porli sul viso di Tomlinson, tornando alla realtà. E' lui la realtà, l'unica: lui è qui, vecchio, solo, e Harry non c'è. Harry che dovrebbe essergli seduto accanto, Harry che avrebbe dovuto combattere con lui l'età e la vecchiaia, Harry che guarderebbe con orgoglio, con amore, il viso di Louis segnato dalle orme del tempo. Non c'è. Una fitta allo stomaco mi fa piegare la schiena, movimento che cerco di simulare chinandomi sulla borsa e iniziando a rovistarci dentro. Sono una pazza masochista, troppo sensibile per lavori del genere. Chi me l'ha fatto fare? Ma so che la mia è una domanda retorica. Ho voluto con passione occuparmi di questo caso, di questa storia, pur sapendo che non si tratta di una bella favola con il lieto fine scontato. Non è bella, non è una favola e non ha il lieto fine. Sono due vite, ormai entrambe perdute. E io voglio solo conoscerle, capirle.

“Signor Tomlinson, la sua famiglia approvava la vostra unione?” chiedo a bruciapelo. Il vecchio irrigidisce per qualche secondo le membra del viso, riflesso incondizionato di una frase che, probabilmente, avrà sentito milioni di volte, di parole scagliate con estenuante precisione che immagino lo abbiano tenuto sveglio per notti intere, a domandarsi fin dove avrebbe potuto spingersi, fin dove rischiare, fino a quanto spendere la sua vita e rischiarla semplicemente per poter amare Harry. Poi, dopo aver alzato lo sguardo su una piccola foto incorniciata e appesa sopra la porta, riprende contegno, tornando alla maschera di indifferenza che, capisco, è obbligato a indossare.

“La mia famiglia coincideva con mia madre, dato che mio padre ci ha abbandonati quando ero molto piccolo. Lei è stata la prima e unica donna della mia vita, e penso di averlo sempre saputo. Non si stupì quando per la prima volta portai a casa Harry. Successe dopo un mese. Forse lei aveva capito che c'era qualcosa tra di noi fin dal primo giorno, dal giorno prima del matrimonio. Fu felice quando gli presentai Harry, per così dire, ufficialmente. Perché Harry era perfetto, talmente bello da farmi tremare ogni volta che lo guardavo, ma anche profondamente buono, inspiegabilmente sincero, con quel suo sorriso che, esattamente come aveva fatto capitolare me, fece cadere ogni possibile barriera che mia madre avrebbe potuto costruire tra di loro. Si piacquero subito, rimasero seduti vicini per tutto il pomeriggio, parlottando fitto, mentre io, dall'altro capo della stanza, ero impegnato equamente e scrutarli e a finire di cucire un lavoro che mia madre doveva consegnare quella stessa sera.” Il vecchio scuote la testa. “Mi sono anche punto un dito, quella volta. Se devo essere onesto, sarà stato per il nervosismo, sarà stato che Harry mi affascinava in ogni momento della giornata e il non sapere cosa stava raccontando alla mamma me lo rendeva ancora più attraente, tant'è che al lavoro che stavo cercando di portare avanti non davo le meritate attenzione, e neanche alle mie dita.

Insomma, mia madre ha sempre saputo che io e Harry stavamo assieme, lo sapeva anche se io le rivelai il mio amore per lui solo un bel po' di tempo dopo, quando iniziai a credere che dovevo vivere Harry in tutti i modi possibili, perché qualcosa di brutto sarebbe potuto accadere presto.

La sua famiglia invece no. Per riprendere le sue parole, signorina, non accettavano la nostra unione, per nulla.” Tomlinson ha un piccolo fremito, a questa confessione. Il viso rilassato di poco prima si increspa per qualche momento in un'espressione di pura tensione e velato dolore, tanto da farmi entrare in panico. Mi dico che dovrei fermare il suo monologo, cambiare discorso, chiedergli quale fosse il vero colore degli occhi di Harry, il momento più bello trascorso insieme. Ma non lo faccio. Se non faccio l'egoista, come potrei scrivere la loro storia? Se tralascio le sofferenze, le difficoltà, anche i pericoli che hanno corso solo per stare assieme, cosa resta della loro storia d'amore? Nient'altro che cenere. Quindi mi mordo un lembo di labbro e sto zitta, aspettando che il vecchio continui con la sua rievocazione di quello che già so provocherà in lui duri rimpianti e in me puro sgomento. “Per mesi e anni sono stato convinto che gli Styles mi odiassero. Erano ostili nei miei confronti, nei confronti di Harry che aveva scelto me, nei confronti della nostra storia, nei confronti di mia madre che non faceva altro che lavorare e tacitamente supportarmi. Anne mi ignorava, sbattendomi in faccia la sua superiorità sociale e anche, a suo detto, morale. Gemma era molto meno contenuta, sul suo viso sempre ribrezzo, sempre un sottile strato di paura, quando ci vedeva assieme e non riusciva a far finta che fossimo solo amici, illusione nella quale tentava di crogiolarsi. Ma il peggio ovviamente era affrontare il signor Styles. L'uomo minacciò più volte a Harry che l'avrebbe diseredato se non avesse smesso di vedermi. Non mi permetteva l'accesso a casa sua, ovviamente. Divieto che Harry odiava più di tutti, ed evadeva tranquillamente facendomi passare per la porta della servitù dietro la cucina. Per separarci, organizzò una sorta di matrimonio combinato per suo figlio, pensando che questo lo avrebbe necessariamente allontanato da me. Ma Harry, lui non era tipo da farsi mettere i piedi in testa, neanche da suo padre. Per giorni e settimane andò avanti dicendo che per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe sposato la ragazza a cui lo avevano promesso. Il signor Styles probabilmente credeva che arrivato il giorno prescelto suo figlio non avrebbe potuto far altro che accettare i fatti, sposando la fanciulla.

Cosa che non accadde mai.”

 

_Louis, amore, vuoi sapere cosa rimembravo proprio oggi, quando cercavo di stare fermo e ordinatamente sull'attenti durante l'adunata serale? Sì Lou, dovrei stare concentrato durante quelle ore, una minima disattenzione e io perdo la vita, ormai di questo sono più che certo. Ma cosa dovrei fare, per fronteggiare la paura e il freddo e la vergogna e la rabbia? Cosa, se non pensare a te che sei la cosa migliore che la mia insulsa vita abbia avuto la grazia di donarmi? Di solito guardo avanti a me, e sulla schiena di un compagno, sul muro sporco, sulla montagna di cadaveri o sulle nuvole che scuriscono il cielo del crepuscolo, ti metto a fuoco._

_Insomma, oggi pensavo a quanto il destino sia provvisto di un'ironia che gli uomini non sono in grado di comprendere. Perché, amore, se ci pensi fu bizzarro il fatto che il giorno del mio matrimonio con Kendall Jenner diventò per te e me una sorta di luna di miele perfetta, come quella del cinematografo._

_Era una giornata caldissima, quella che precedeva il mio “matrimonio”. Ricordo la tua espressione stupita e anche spaventata quando mi venni ad aprire alla tua porta. -Che ci fai qui?- mi chiedesti. -Scappo. Ti porto via con me.- E tu non ebbi dubbi, perché no, dubbi su di noi non ce ne potevano essere, e non ce ne potevano essere neanche allora, quando prendesti poche delle tue già esigue cose e venisti via con me. Uscimmo da Salisburgo con la macchina, poi procedemmo a piedi. Ti guidavo tenendo salda la mia mano alla tua lungo il pendio della montagna che avevo deciso di scalare con te. Attraversammo un bosco che sembrava quello delle fate del Sogno di Shakespeare, e quante risate quando ci illudemmo di veder comparire dietro ad un tronco di pino Puk in persona! Per quanto continuasti, amore, dicendo che non ti era mai successo di farti spaventare da un folletto? Lo porto sempre nel cuore quel bosco, e in particolare quel ruscello sottile sul quale ci fermammo per riposarci, sulle sponde del quale tu ti sedesti con le gambe a penzoloni per rinfrescarti dalla calura. Mentre giocavi con i piedi in acqua, pensai che l'unico essere fatato e perfetto di quel bosco non fosse Puk, bensì tu. E non mi seppi trattenere: quando ti girasti, per chiamarmi e farmi avvicinare, rischiai quasi di farti finire nel ruscello, tanto era la foga con cui ti presi il viso tra le mani e mi impossessai delle tue labbra sottili. La pelle calda del tuo collo tra le mie dita, la mia lingua sulle tue labbra, poi sui denti, sul palato e infine a cozzare contro la tua, i tuoi occhi che sentivo addosso anche se celati dalle tue palpebre. Ti baciai come se non avessi voluto nient'altro dalla vita. E, in effetti, era così. Non eri spaventato dalla prospettiva di cadere in acqua, anzi riuscisti a portarmi su di te, le mie ginocchia e imprigionarti i fianchi, per stare più comodo e sentire i nostri corpi, gli addomi e i bassoventri, modellati perfettamente gli uni contro gli altri, come la più studiata delle costruzioni. E faceva tanto caldo, ma noi non sentivamo tanto il sole che calava a picco su di noi, quanto il fuoco bollente che si diffondeva dentro alle nostre pance per bruciarci le carni e renderci un essere solo, un solo corpo fuso assieme. Mi illudevo di poter smettere di respirare, tutte le volte che ti baciavo; perché sapevo che vivere della tua bocca e del tuo stesso respiro sarebbe stato sempre sufficiente, sempre abbastanza. Tu invece, con la razionalità che ti ha sempre caratterizzato, la pensavi diversamente; e dopo un po', ti dovevi staccare dalle mie labbra per ricominciare a respirare, per placare il fiatone. Ed eri più veloce di me a riprenderti. Mentre io ancora disegnavo figure immaginarie con le dita sulla pelle del tuo collo e dei tuoi zigomi, tu ti avventavi con insospettabile voracità sul mio viso, le mani piccine insofferenti e implacabili in mezzo ai miei ricci, a baciarmi ogni piccolo lembo di pelle. Hai sempre conosciuto il mio corpo: ogni bacio, ogni schiocco, ogni singolo sfioramento, mi mandava al cervello piccole scosse di piacere, che mi facevano fremere, tremare sotto il tuo tocco, mi rendevano instabile e debole, del tutto succube... piacevolmente sottomesso. Anche solo i tuoi respiri sul mio viso mi facevano girare la testa. Figurati le tue labbra, i tuoi denti, il tuo nasino! Ti chiedevo di più buttando la testa all'indietro, gemendo piano e sospirando dopo lunghi secondi in modo nervoso e istintivo. Le tue mani che scendevano, lungo il collo, poi procedendo lungo le braccia, sui fianchi e infine sui glutei, a rimarcare un possesso del quale nessuno mai avrebbe potuto dubitare: ero tuo e sarebbe sempre stato così, non importava mio padre, non importava Kendall, non importava nessuno se non te. Cos'era in fondo la perdita di un'eredità o quella della rispettabilità se potevo avere tutti quei baci? Mi impossessai di nuovo delle tue labbra, con più dolcezza quella volta, sfiorando piano il tuo respiro e accarezzando appena la tua anima che saliva dalla gola, proteggendola come se fosse stata la mia. Poi ti diedi un bacio sul nasino, quel nasino per cui impazzivo e che mi divertivo a stuzzicare, finché non sentii una tua guancia sulla spalla, il tuo mento appoggiato sul trapezio. E allora ti abbracciai, stringendoti forte come non mi osavo spesso a fare, timoroso di far male al tuo cuore debole e al tuo corpo minuto. Ma tu non fiatasti, reagisti assecondando il mio movimento e plasmandoti ancor di più lungo la linea del mio tronco. Rimanemmo intrecciati finché non sentii la tua voce, tremante, direttamente dentro l'orecchio. -Tu domani ti sposi, ma io non smetterò mai di amarti.- Sussultai, colpito da quelle parole che suonavano come la più profonda dichiarazione che mi avessi mai fatto. E ti strinsi solo più forte. -Domani non mi sposo, amore. Solo a te posso promettere la mia vita, e a nessun altro.-_

_Al crepuscolo, giungemmo ad una baita isolata,alla quale bussammo per chiedere ospitalità. La ragazzina che ci accolse non fece una piega ma solo un sorriso, ci accompagnò nel cucinotto nel quale era riunito il resto della famiglia e ci fece sedere. Mangiammo, bevemmo e ridemmo, quella sera, felici di tanta cordialità, inebriati dal buon vino e pieni di noi. Dormimmo nel sottotetto, in un minuscolo lettino, abbracciati. Alle prime luci del mattino, che filtrarono nell'unica finestrella rotonda posta proprio davanti a noi, mi svegliai e rimasi ore a guardarti dormire, a immaginare i tuoi sogni e a scacciare gli incubi che si palesavano nelle fessure che divenivano i tuoi occhi. Ti tenni stretto per tutto il tempo, piccolo folletto che trovava casa tra le mie mani, promettendoti in silenzio che non ti avrei lasciato mai, neppure sotto tortura, perché eri troppo bello ed eri fatto apposta per completare me._

_Il giorno del mio matrimonio con Kendall Jenner lo passai con te, nessuna scelta era stata più perfetta. Il giorno in cui avrei dovuto promettere a lei la mia fedeltà nella gioia e nel dolore, in salute e in malattia, il mio amore, il mio onore, finché morte non ci avesse separati, promisi a te ogni minuscola parte di me. Che ti spettava e ti apparteneva da sempre, che avevi ogni diritto di possedere._

_In fondo, raggio di sole, penso sempre che quel giorno sia stato quello del_ nostro _, di matrimonio._

 

“Signor Tomlinson, non sembra abbia serbato ira per la famiglia del suo... compagno.” Il vecchio ha assunto un'espressione che mi spaventa, che mi rivela che la calma e la serenità erano solo stati ostentate, posizioni ben congegnate e eseguite con maestria. Pezzettini di quella che è la sua costruzione iniziano a cedere e a scoprire il suo vero volto. Potrei farmi prendere dal panico, perché non posso permettermi che il mio testimone si distrugga dal dolore e scagli anche me nelle profondità della sua sofferenza. Io non potrei mai consolarlo. Nessuno potrebbe. Cerco di mantenere un tono neutro e rassicurante, mentre tentenno un po' sulla definizione con cui caratterizzare Harry e il suo rapporto con lui. Come posso chiamarlo? Fidanzato, amante, anima affine, gemella, complementare? Alla fine ho optato per “compagno”, il più serio dei termini che mi sono venuti in mente, quello meno emotivamente coinvolgente.

Tomlinson prende un profondo respiro, si china ad agguantare e ad accendere un'altra sigaretta e poi, con calma, risponde.

“Nonostante tutto, non ho mai provato ira, rancore, cieca rabbia nei confronti della famiglia di Harry. Come le ho detto, all'inizio pensavo che mi odiassero. Ma col tempo, dopo averci riflettuto molto e aver osservato le loro reazioni e i loro atteggiamenti, sono arrivato alla conclusione che la loro non fosse altro che paura. Gli Styles erano morbosamente terrorizzati. Vennero anni non facili neppure per loro: dovettero chiudere i loro negozi, interrompere gli scambi, fermare le trattative. L'essere ebrei divenne una loro colpa, divenne la loro bandiera nera. Ed è facile perdere tutto quando qualcuno ha la possibilità di farti rimanere con niente.

Capii tutto guardando Anne negli occhi scuri profondamente diversi da quelli di Harry: se qualcuno avesse scoperto che loro figlio era omosessuale sarebbe stato ancora più pericoloso, sarebbe divenuto un bersaglio dolorosamente facile. Omosessuale ed ebreo. Rischiava molto, Harry, moltissimo, stando con me. Lo sapeva la sua famiglia, questo, lo sapevo io e lo sapeva lui. Ma lui non se ne curava, stupido e ingenuo com'era. Anzi, scherzava, e a volte mi diceva -Io non sono omosessuale, sono louisessuale.- Al che lui scoppiava a ridere e non capiva perché tale battuta non scatenasse anche la mia ilarità. Pensava che non sarebbe successo niente, che il loro grado sociale e la ricchezza ereditaria sarebbero bastati a proteggerlo. Io invece, io ero fottutamente terrorizzato. Le voci giravano in fretta, la gente mormorava quando ci vedeva. Io cercavo di contenermi, di amarlo al buio, lui avrebbe urlato il mio nome in mezzo ad una piazza gremita di gente e mi avrebbe baciato davanti al negozio di dolciumi proprio a metà del corso. Pazzo, Harry era pazzo, pericolosamente strafottente, orgoglioso di tenermi la mano e dire a tutti che mi amava, cocciuto, e (non è un vanto, il mio, né un merito; ma un semplice dato di fatto) innamorato. Harry era cresciuto immerso nella letteratura, leggeva moltissimo. E imparava tutto da lì, dai romanzi, non dalla vita vera, e se i libri esaltavano le virtù dell'animo, gli amori eletti, i finali lieti, lui si persuadeva che anche nella vita doveva essere buono, innamorato e speranzoso. Ci credeva veramente. Viveva fuori dal mondo.

Alla fine, in realtà, mi schieravo più con la sua famiglia che con lui. Avevano ragione loro: stavo mettendo a repentaglio la sua vita; non dovevamo frequentarci; non dovevamo vederci o, almeno, farci vedere assieme. Il perché di tutto questo Harry sembrava non riuscire a concepirlo. Gli elencavo i rischi, gli esponevo i piani di sterminio di Hitler, gli riempivo la testa di immagini terribili e di scenari distruttivi, senza sapere che Harry, quelle immagini e quegli scenari, li avrebbe vissuti davvero.” Ero così presa, così dentro le sue parole, che sobbalzo quanto l'anziano signore con il mozzicone di sigaretta in bocca interrompe bruscamente il flusso del suo discorso perché gli scappa un singhiozzo fuori dalla gola. Sbarro gli occhi, immaginando il peggio, aspettandomi che scoppi in lacrime. Ma non succede, Tomlinson riprende subito il controllo di sé stesso mentre schiaccia la sigaretta esaurita nel posacenere sul tavolino. Mi concedo di riprendere a respirare e scarabocchio qualcosa sul foglio quasi intonso che tengo sulle gambe. Mi incanto a fissare il bianco puro del foglio di carta, che diventa, all'occorrenza, lo schermo ideale sul quale posso immaginare tutto ciò che il vecchio mi ha appena raccontato; cerco di visualizzare solo cose belle, ma la mia mente non può evitarsi di vedere anche la sofferenza di Louis mentre cerca, con finta calma, di spiegare al suo fidanzato che devono essere cauti, devono rendersi invisibili; non può evitarsi di vedere i litigi, l'incapacità di Harry ti comprendere, quel suo _Ma io ti amo!_ sempre sulle labbra; non può evitarsi di vedere le lacrime trattenute, le mani tenute in tasca, i piedi costretti all'immobilità, il loro subire continuo, il loro abbassare gli occhi, il far finta che sia tutto come al solito, tutto normale. Sarà che le lettere che Harry scrisse per Louis sono di una sincerità disarmante; sarà che la trasparenza di Louis mi permette di dar forma a ogni sua parola; sarà che conosco i confini esterni di questa vicenda fin troppo bene, conosco la situazione storica e politica di quel periodo con altrettanta minuzia, conosco il finale di quella storia contemporaneamente bellissima e struggente: non so bene perché, ma sto soffrendo, cosa che, solo un'ora fa, mi ero duramente imposta di evitare. Sento gli occhi farsi pesanti, mentre fisso Louis e cerco di trattenermi; inizio a vedere sfocato e a far tremare le ciglia, fino a che non sbatto repentinamente le palpebre, facendo colare lungo lo zigomo delle lacrime dense che non avevo nessun diritto di esternare. Sto piangendo perché l'amore di quest'uomo è morto come un animale in un campo di concentramento, senza neanche aver avuto la possibilità di dargli un ultimo bacio.

Tomlinson mi guarda con una faccia stupita. Per fortuna, non mi prende a esempio, e rimane impassibile. Lui non crolla.

“Tutto bene, signorina?” mi domanda. E quando io annuisco, non indaga oltre.

“Mi scusi, mi scusi tanto, non doveva succedere.” cerco di dirgli, e nel frattempo mi asciugo velocemente le lacrime con l'orlo del maglione e cerco di riprendere un minimo di contegno. Dovevo dare l'immagine di un'esperta fredda e distaccata. Bel lavoro, Anna Rose, mi dico.

“Non si preoccupi, sa che piangere fa bene? Anche quando si piange senza motivo.” Per un secondo queste ultime parole si ripetono come un eco nella mia testa. Poi realizzo di averle già lette, da qualche parte.

 

_Amore mio, sono qui a scriverti, ma la mia mano trema. Infatti, non vedi com'è incerta la mia scrittura? Ormai sono due mesi che sono in questo campo ma mai più di oggi sono stato così vicino alla morte. Ho avuto caldo e freddo, ho avuto ferite e influenze, minacce e botte, massi sulla schiena e pietrine dentro le mani, ma solo oggi mi sono scontrato con la possibilità, vera e palpabile, di morire._

_Eravamo in fila per l'adunata serale. Non ero schierato in una delle prime file, ma ero in fondo, di lato, tra due ragazzi che avevo già intravisto un paio di volte, uno biondo, un perseguitato politico irlandese che di nome fa Niall, se non sbaglio, e uno con occhi e capelli scuri e la pelle mulatta, uno zingaro che non è riuscito a fuggire con la sua famiglia, che penso si chiami Zayn. Mi trovavo tra di loro, dicevo. La prima ora è stata come al solito: ero vigile e attento, impegnato nella mia immobilità. Ma poi il lavoro pesantissimo accumulato durante la giornata e in questi due mesi ha iniziato a farsi sentire; la stanchezza si è impossessata delle mie membra, che costringevo alla tensione, ma che desideravano solo sciogliersi e riposare. Gli occhi mi si chiudevano. Pensavo solo di essere molto stanco, credevo di riuscire a sopportare tutto quello ancora per un po', sapendo che di lì a poco sarebbe tutto finito -o almeno, sarebbe finita quella giornata-. Ma non era stanchezza; non so cosa sia stato, se un attacco narcolettico, un principio di svenimento; so solo che ho perso il controllo di me per due miseri secondi, nei quali mi sono afflosciato sulle ginocchia, senza sensi._

_Louis, se fossi caduto per terra, la guardia a pochi metri da me mi avrebbe sparato, a bruciapelo. Lo so perché lo vedo succedere ogni giorno, gente che crolla e viene colpita quasi prima che si schianti con il corpo al suolo._

_Sono stati i miei due vicini di fila a salvarmi la vita. Con una prontezza di riflessi disarmante, mi hanno agguantato uno per un braccio e uno per l'altro, non permettendomi di ruzzolare per terra. A sentire la loro forza sorreggermi, mi sono ripreso e mi sono rizzato giusto il momento prima che la guardia, insospettita dai movimenti nella nostra zona, si girasse a guardarmi. Mentre l'uomo mi guardava negli occhi, cauto, il mio cuore batteva come un treno, ancora shockato e spaventato, ma fuori devo essere sembrato normale, perché nell'aria nessuno sparo, dalle bocche dei tedeschi nessun ordine._

_Non ho potuto ringraziare Niall e Zayn. Spero solo di averne l'occasione, perché se ho ancora una possibilità di rivederti, amore, se ho ancora la speranza di uscire vivo da questa guerra, lo devo solo a loro._

_Insomma, Lou, sono ancora scosso. Ti sto scrivendo perché questa è l'unica cosa che mi piace fare qua, ti sento vicino, sai? Ti ho sempre detto tutti i miei segreti, sto continuando a farlo. Quindi amore, non posso non ammetterti che sto piangendo. Lo so che devo essere forte, me lo hai chiesto tu, ma non riesco. E non so perché lo sto facendo: da una parte penso per disperazione, perché Lou ho paura, tanta, tantissima paura, di non farcela, di morire senza rivederti, di morire senza di te, quando io vorrei solo morire con i tuoi occhi puntati addosso e non solo come un cane, lontano da te; ma un po' anche perché non avevo mai capito bene la vita cosa fosse, prima di oggi, prima di essere stato così vicino alla sua perdita. Non ho mai sentito così pesantemente la mia esistenza, prima d'ora. Sì insomma, forse piango un po' anche per la gioia di essere vivo ancora._

_Ma d'altronde, non è la tua frase di battaglia, il tuo motto? Me lo dicevi spesso: “Piangere fa bene, anche se spesso non sai bene per cosa stai piangendo”. E ti ho sempre dato ragione perché tu ne eri convinto, ma solo oggi posso dire di averne la prova. Piango e vorrei averti vicino, anzi no, vorrei essere io vicino a te, perché tu, qui, con me, non ci dovresti essere mai e non oso neanche immaginarti in questo posto. Piango e non vorrei morire, piango e vivere è sempre più difficile. Sono confuso e non so a cosa pensare._

_La prima volta che mi vedesti piangere, cuore mio, fu quando facemmo l'amore per la prima volta. Quel giorno sarà per sempre stampato, inciso, dentro la mia testa, e penso che la morte, quando verrà, di me si prenderà tutto, ma il ricordo di me e te che facciamo l'amore, questo sono certo lo porterò sempre con me e neanche Lei potrà sottrarmelo. Lou, lo ricordi anche tu, sono certo. Magari ti potresti confondere, abbiamo fatto talmente tante volte l'amore, e ogni volta è stata talmente bella, che una mente superficiale potrebbe non ricordare quella in particolare. Ma tu, tu sei come me, rammenterai di certo._

_Ad ogni modo._

_Erano alcuni mesi che ci conoscevamo e ormai erano passate lunghe settimane da quando mi avevi sussurrato, di nascosto, che mi amavi e io ti avevo risposto con il nostro primo bacio. Non ci eravamo mai spinti oltre. Mi ero quasi spogliato per te, ma solo nelle occasioni in cui mi avevi rivelato il desiderio di cucirmi qualche maglione che mi ricordasse sempre te e avevi bisogno di prendermi le misure. Insomma, immagino che i tempi non fossero abbastanza maturi._

_Quel fatidico giorno era come il sole che spunta dopo un lungo periodo di nevicate: era infatti passato un bel po' di tempo da quando ci eravamo visti l'ultima volta, e Lou, te lo giuro, mi mancavi come l'aria, avevo bisogno di te come dell'acqua fresca, avevo una voglia di stringerti a me forte quasi come quella che ho ora. Ti vidi dalla finestra di camera mia che camminavi avanti e indietro facendo finta di aspettare qualcuno, come al solito, finché non alzasti lo sguardo e fosti tu a vedere me. Non era la prima volta che ti facevo entrare dalla porta di servizio della cucina, ma quel giorno ti baciai direttamente là, sotto l'uscio, senza neanche controllare bene che servitù avrebbe potuto vederci e fare la spia con i miei genitori. Ti avrei baciato tutto il pomeriggio in mezzo alle stoviglie sporche e ai resti del pranzo, ma ebbi la buona volontà di condurti su per le scale fino alla mia camera, fin nel mio letto. E quando fermammo per un secondo la nostra foga e ci guardammo negli occhi, penso che entrambi capimmo che era arrivato il momento. Mi spogliai per te. Rimasi nudo davanti ai tuoi occhi, pieno di desiderio, mentre tu, estasiato, ti immobilizzasti a guardarmi per lunghissimi minuti e solo dopo, quando notai che avevi smesso di tremare, iniziasti a scoprirmi, a baciarmi ogni minuscolo lembo di pelle. I miei punti sensibili, le terminazioni nervose in diretto collegamento con il mio cuore e la mia testa, i segreti che mi vibravano fuori dalle ossa: scopristi tutto, quel giorno. Non ti scappò nulla, ti appropriasti di tutto. Poi rimanesti nudo anche tu, per effetto delle mie mani emozionate e inesperte. E quando tornasti a baciarmi la bocca, con una dolcezza che non mi sarei mai aspettato in quel preciso momento, mi dicesti tacitamente per l'ennesima, la centesima, la milionesima volta, che mi amavi e no, non mi avresti fatto del male. Cosa avrei potuto fare, se non credere ad ogni singola parola, come il più fedele dei servi? E non dubitai della tua sincerità neanche quando entrasti in me con una spinta, perché anche in quel momento, non ti dedicasti al tuo piacere, ma solo al mio benessere. La tua bocca ovunque, sul viso, per distrarmi dal dolore, per ricordarmi la tua promessa. Si sa, alla fine solo il tempo placa le sofferenze; pian piano, mi abituai alla tua presenza, e mi spinsi ancora più vicino alla tua pancia. Mi penetrasti piano, un pezzo alla volta, e faceva male, ma tu facevi bene e mi completavi. E quando mi accorsi che i miei gemiti di dolore erano diventati riflessi dei tuoi ansiti di piacere, presi anche io il ritmo di quella meravigliosa musica che stavamo creando con le bocche, con le mani, con le pelli a cozzare. Ero del tutto inesperto, ma era istintivo allontanarmi da te, farti sfilare dal mio corpo, per poi repentinamente spingermi di nuovo vicino, più vicino, in modo da sentirti ancora più dentro, come se avessi potuto farti accedere direttamente al mio cuore, come se avessi potuto farti toccare la mia anima. La nostra musica toccò il culmine quando ti sentii appoggiare il naso dentro il mio collo, sul quale ansimasti e, infine, urlasti il mio nome._

_Harry... Harry... Harry._

_Venisti dentro di me, con il mio nome sulle labbra tremanti e stampato sulla pelle piena di brividi del mio collo, le mani sui miei fianchi, a marchiarli, a proteggerli, e non mi abbandonasti dopo il tuo orgasmo: da perfetto direttore d'orchestra qual eri, eri consapevole che la sinfonia, dopo l'allegro, il lento e il minuetto, prevede il movimento più rapido, che termina il concerto nel modo in assoluto più memorabile. Mi accarezzasti l'addome mentre una tua mano correva dal fianco sul mio bassoventre: e mentre eri ancora dentro di me, suonasti il miglior finale del mondo, facendomi venire sul tuo palmo. Gettai la testa all'indietro immergendola quasi del tutto sul cuscino. E così, uniti, bagnati, ansimanti, rimanemmo per qualche minuto, con l'ultima nota del concerto ancora vibrante nelle nostre teste. Ti tenni stretto e accoccolato sul mio petto fino a che non scivolasti via per rannicchiarti sul mio lato. Un soffio mi sfiorò il corpo nudo, nei tuoi occhi azzurrissimi vedevo il verde dei miei, come se fossi stato in grado davvero di lasciarti qualcosa di me. E quando mi schioccasti un bacio deciso sulla fronte, scoppiai a piangere. -Forse non dovevo... scusami.- ti precipitasti a confessarmi, spaventato dalla possibilità di avermi fatto male. Ma io scossi la testa, i singhiozzi in gola e un sorriso enorme a tirarmi gli zigomi. -No amore, non rimpiangere nulla. Non ho mai desiderato niente quanto desidero te. Non so perché sto piangendo: forse sono solo felice.- -Piangere fa bene, anche se a volte non sai perché lo stai facendo.- E sì, avevi ragione anche quella volta: piangevo perché ti amavo, perché stavo bene, perché ero felice, perché ero spaventato dal futuro che forse ci avrebbe allontanati, perché avrei voluto gelare quel momento e riviverlo per sempre, io, te, quel letto ormai sporco di liquido seminale e sudore, i nostri respiri sporchi ancora nell'aria, le mani intrecciate e le iridi mescolate. Avevo paura anche allora, ma la speranza, in quel caso, vinceva tutto, e mi fece addormentare con il mento dentro i tuoi capelli._

_Ora invece, sto piangendo perché gli unici barlumi di speranza che ho provengono dalla memoria, dai ricordi che conservo di te. Se mi convinco che forse non morirò, è solo perché non posso immaginare una vita, ma anche una morte, senza di te. Lou, non può esistere posto in cui non posso fare l'amore con te. E se io muoio, e tu vivi, cosa faccio io, da solo? Cosa sono, senza di te? Un corpo monco di un pezzo, un'anima spezzata e mai ricucita._

_Io non so tra quanto morirò. Oggi mi sono salvato, ma per così poco che ho paura che questo sia stato solo un avvertimento, un segnalo di preavviso. Forse domani a quest'ora sarò morto e tu non riuscirai mai neanche a leggere queste lettere, non saprai mai che solo l'idea di te mi convince a non gettarmi giù dalla parete di roccia che le guardie chiamano ridendo “Muro dei paracadutisti”, non saprai mai che se riesco a portare quell'enorme masso sulla schiena per tutti i 186 gradini della scalinata è perché penso a te sulle mie spalle, felice e leggero come una farfalla._

_Ma non so per quanto ancora sarò capace di fingere di avere una vera speranza._

 

Il mio tentativo di risultare estranea alla vicenda è completamente andato a farsi fottere. Sto piangendo come una bambina, con i lacrimoni, i singhiozzi e gli spasmi, che mi fanno tremare e sobbalzare sul divano. Il maledetto signor Tomlinson e la sua stramaledetta frase hanno fatto crollare ogni mia finzione, ogni mio contenimento. Il vecchio deve aver capito che ho ricollegato il suo tentativo di tranquillizzarmi alla lettera di Harry che racconta della prima volta che ha pianto davanti a lui. Gli leggo negli occhi, nel modo in cui arriccia il naso, che sta pensando alla stessa cosa. E Louis non è più qui con me, in questo salotto che sembra un santuario; Louis è a Salisburgo, nella residenza degli Styles, con Harry tra le braccia, le sue lacrime sulle nocche delle dita e il suo seme sulla pancia.

“Signor Tomlinson” dico tra i singhiozzi, “signore, io lo so perché sto piangendo.” Il vecchio torna a rivolgere a me la sua attenzione, inarcando le sopracciglia bianche.

“E perché, di grazia?”

“Perché Harry è morto senza di lei, come nel peggiore dei suoi incubi.”

Mi accorgo troppo tardi di aver espresso il pensiero che mi tiene sveglia da notti intere ad alta voce. Come mi è saltato in mente? Che diritto ho io di dire questa cosa, chi sono io per emettere una tale sentenza intrisa di tanto rumoroso tremore? E lo sapevo: il vecchio cede con me, strizza gli occhi e quando li riapre sulle ciglia gravano due enormi lacrime dense, pronte a rotolare giù. Se Louis si mettesse a piangere, sarei perduta. Perché saprò di aver ragione. E se avrò ragione ogni mia azione avrà un senso, ma mi porterà alla distruzione.

“Signorina, le ha lette bene le lettere di Harry, non è vero?” Il signor Tomlinson, però, non piange. I suoi occhi lucidi brillano, ma non mollano, non si liquefanno.

Io non posso far altro che annuire. E, di nuovo, ancora, non riesco a contenermi.

“Sì, le ho lette. Le ho lette dieci e cento e mille volte, e sa? Mi hanno insegnato una cosa. Mi hanno insegnato che non vale la pena innamorarsi. Mi hanno insegnato che non vale la pena soffrire per amore, andare contro le convinzioni, contro i pregiudizi, essere odiati dalla famiglia e dalla società. Non vale la pena amare. Perché non è vero che è l'amore a vincere: a vincere sempre, e con largo vantaggio, è la vita.”

Le maniche del mio maglione sono impregnate di lacrime, i fogli, ancora quasi bianchi, che tenevo sulle gambe sono caduti per terra, disordinati. I capelli davanti al viso mi occultano la vista di Louis, i miei stessi singhiozzi mi riempiono le orecchie, mi impediscono di sentire quello che l'uomo mi sta dicendo. Non voglio sentirlo.

Ma poi sento una mano sotto il mento. E con un tocco, quella mano mi costringe ad alzare la testa: e lì, davanti ai miei occhi, il signor Tomlinson, che si è spostato per mettersi sul divano, mi sorride e scuote la testa. Mi cinge in un abbraccio strano, imbarazzato e imbarazzante ma allo stesso tempo rassicurante e pulito. Singhiozzo ancora un po' sulla sua spalla, ma tale contatto mi calma, placa il mio pianto e rasserena la mia mente.

“Signorina...?”

“Mi chiami Anna Rose.”

“Ecco. Anna Rose. Mi ascolti: Harry non ha scritto quelle lettere perché qualcuno ci ricavasse insegnamenti morali o regole di vita.”

“Lo so, le ha scritte per lei, e io non avrei dovuto leggerle.”

“No.” Il vecchio ora ha le guance bagnate, ma ancora tese verso gli occhi, modellate in un sorriso, un sorriso puro e vero. “Io penso che Harry l'abbia fatto apposta. A rendere le lettere a disposizione di tutti, intendo. Perché lui era così, gliel'ho detto: era troppo pieno, e troppo piccolo per poter contenere tutto ciò che provava. Con quelle lettere, ha finalmente urlato con tutta la voce e le parole che aveva in corpo che mi amava.”

“Questo lo so! L'ho imparato da lui, che in fin dei conti amare non è poi così importante.” Louis scuote la testa, con la comprensione dell'insegnante che vede l'alunno sbagliare.

“Se devi imparare qualcosa da Harry, impara questo: l'amore sopravvive alla morte. Alla fine non è la vita a vincere, perché, se anche la vita vince l'amore, la morte vince la vita, e l'amore torna a risplendere.” Si interrompe per fissarmi un secondo negli occhi. “Anna Rose, non vedi? Harry è qui. L'intensità del nostro amore, le nostre sofferenze, la sua morte e la nullità della mia vita da quando lui è entrato in quel campo: come puoi dire che Harry non sia qui con noi? Forse tu non stai piangendo per il nostro destino? Forse io non piango la sua perdita? Forse il mondo non rabbrividirà quando leggerà la nostra storia? E tutto questo perché Harry mi ha amato, e io ho amato lui.”

“Ma a cosa è servito tutto questo amore?” Gli chiedo, perché ancora non capisco. “Signor Tomlinson, due settimane fa avrei dovuto sposarmi. Ma due giorni prima del mio matrimonio, dopo aver passato una notte intera sulle lettere di Harry, sono scappata. Ho detto al mio fidanzato che non potevo sposarlo. E non perché non lo amassi; ma perché lo amavo troppo. Lui è la l'unica persona al mondo che mi ha capito e mi ha guarito dalla malattia che ha infestato la mia adolescenza. Mi ha consolato e si è preso carico del mio dolore. C'è stato quando pensavo di non aver bisogno di nessuno e quando ero troppo sola. Ma Harry e le sue lettere mi hanno fatto capire una cosa: devo smettere di amarlo, perché non importa quanto amore ci scambieremo, quanta gioia proveremo nello stare assieme. Non importa. Alla fine, qualcosa ci separerà, e io perderò tutto. E non è pessimismo, o masochismo: ma la realtà del mondo. Sa, signor Tomlinson, preferisco non amare al soffrire.”

 

_Louis, amore mio, è passato un altro giorno e io sono di nuovo qua a scriverti. Ma manca poco, lo so. Mi sento con il piede nella fossa. Stanotte ho sognato una pietra rozza, un'ascia a mezz'aria e la mia testa tra esse. Mi sono svegliato e non riuscivo neppure a capire, non realizzavo di essere ancora vivo._

_La vita qua sta diventando quasi insopportabile. A volte dimentico chi sono, smetto di essere Harry Styles, il tuo Harry, per diventare un numero, uno tra milioni di ebrei condannati. Divento nessuno, ed è quasi meglio. Non penso, non ricordo, non soffro._

_Ma basta poco. Tu sei troppo radicato nel mio cuore per poterti del tutto rimuovere. Torni a intermittenza tra i miei ricordi sempre più sfocati, meno sgranati. Ma torni; torni sempre. Per esempio, amore, ricordo quando giocavamo a rincorrerci per le strade di Salisburgo. Eri veloce, scaltro come un bellissimo animale. E io non ti prendevo mai, ti correvo dietro per i vicoletti tra le case senza mai riuscire a sfiorarti. Finché non decidevi che mi avevi torturato abbastanza, e ti lasciavi acchiappare, e poi baciare. Per esempio, ricordo il banchetto di Liam, in centro, quello dove ci fermavamo a cenare, con patate fritte e_ _ würstel, convinti che quello fosse un pasto di gran lunga superiore rispetto agli sfarzi delle cene a casa mia. E ricordo anche il giorno in cui mi dicesti che avevi dei parenti a Londra e magari saresti riuscito a farmi scappare lì per sfuggire alle persecuzioni delle SS. E ancora meglio ricordo quando scoppiai a ridere, ricordo l'abbraccio dentro al quale ti strinsi, ricordo le mie parole che, convinte, cercavano di rassicurarti: -Amore, andrà tutto bene. Non c'è bisogno di fuggire.- _

_Louis, manca poco. Ho la mente annebbiata, spero sia solo stanchezza, ma non penso. Tremo tutto e i miei ricordi fremono, di rabbia, di rassegnazione, pieni di rimpianti e di baci mai dati._

_Non so bene dove mettere tutte queste lettere. Se muoio, qualcuno le troverà. Ma a quel punto non mi interesserà più niente, quindi le lascerò al loro solito posto. Domani è un altro giorno, chissà se lo vivrò ancora._

 

Il signor Tomlinson ha ascoltato la mia storia con interesse pari a quello che ho avuto io nei suoi confronti: ma il mio era dovuto, il suo no. Perché non mi impone di smetterla, di non tediarlo con i miei problemi? Come se non avesse già abbastanza preoccupazioni, come se non avesse già sofferto abbastanza.

Quando torno a guardarlo in viso, tra i suoi lineamenti riconosco le linee di Harry: le sue labbra carnose, le sue pieghe sulle guance, il contorno del suo naso. Anche gli occhi non sembrano più i suoi, le iridi azzurre riflettono una luce verde, come se una melma verdastra fosse rimasta per anni sul fondo dello stagno e un lieve movimento delle acque la abbia riportata in superficie. Avevo ragione a pensare che Harry aleggia non solo nella stanza, ma anche nei suoi occhi.

“Anna Rose.” Il vecchio si conquista tutta la mia attenzione solo sussurrando il mio nome. Immobile, lo ascolto. “Credi a me, ti va? Credimi. Credimi se ti dico che Harry avrebbe voluto vederti sposata con quel ragazzo. Per lui l'amore era tutto. L'amore per una persona speciale, l'amore per i genitori, la famiglia, l'amore per gli amici più cari, l'amore per gli sconosciuti che ti sorridono per la strada, l'amore per il passante che ti aiuta a raccogliere le monete che hai fatto cadere, l'amore per il musicista che ha suonato una musica meravigliosa, per lo scrittore che ha pubblicato un libro che ti ha fatto piangere. L'amore in ogni sua forma. Harry aveva capito che solo amando si sarebbe potuta accettare l'idea della morte.” Louis indugia. “Sai bene anche tu che alla fine Harry ha accettato la sua morte. Io ci ho messo anni, tantissimi anni per accettare la sua. Ma ne è valsa la pena. Io oggi non ho paura di morire: dopo aver amato, dopo aver amato così tanto, morire deve essere facilissimo, quasi un gioco.” E mentre le lacrime scorrono sul suo viso, capisco anch'io. Capisco perché Louis è riuscito ad andare avanti, perché non si è lasciato prendere dallo sconforto a tal punto da voler abbandonare tutto. Capisco perché è sopravvissuto. E' per Harry, è sempre stato per Harry. Lui gli ha insegnato a non essere egoista. A combattere con i buoni sentimenti e non con le armi. A sfidare il destino e a sovrastare la predestinazione. A perdere e a soffrire. In pochi anni, Harry ha dato a Louis tutto quello che avrebbe avuto bisogno per sopravvivere fino ad adesso: un'amore spropositato, una gioia genuina, il coraggio di portare avanti una scelta, le lacrime di gioia, i baci rubati, le passeggiate mano nella mano, le separazioni obbligate, le risate, le delusioni, gli spaventi, i cuori scalpitanti per la troppa emozione.

Forse il vecchio è giunto fino a questa fredda giornata di Febbraio del 2014 perché di notte, a volte, sente ancora una mano grande sfiorargli il collo; in mezzo alla gente, sente una voce roca e una risata esagerata; quando il sole lo avvolge tra i suoi raggi, forse sente su di sé lo sguardo attento ed estasiato di un paio di occhi verdi. E sorride. Perché Harry è morto, ma non è morto invano. Muore invano la persona che non lascia niente sulla terra che ha abitato. Ma Harry, con il suo cuore, le sue parole, i suoi pensieri e i suoi sentimenti, su questo mondo e dentro Louis ha lasciato tutto sé stesso.

 

Metto in ordine i miei fogli, le copie delle lettere, i miei appunti, allineando i bordi. Poi infilo il malloppo nella borsa, che richiudo e mi infilo su una spalla. Dopo che entrambi ci siamo ripresi, operazione durata un'oretta abbondante, dopo esserci asciugati le lacrime e aver esaurito le forze di piangere ancora, ho concluso l'intervista con un altro paio di domane, riguardanti la vita di Louis degli ultimi sessant'anni, dei suoi vani tentativi di innamorarsi di nuovo, di condurre una vita normale, di andare avanti senza Harry vicino ma con Harry sempre nel cuore e nella mente. Non ho scritto molto, ma sono certa di ricordare tutto: verrà fuori un bel lavoro, ne sono sicura. Spero di essere in grado di racchiudere in questo libro ogni sentimento di Harry, di Louis e mio. E spero di riuscire a elevare la loro storia a livello universale, come un'esperienza che possa essere condivisa da tutti. Magari questa vicenda servirà a qualcun altro, oltre che a me; magari insegnerà alla vedova a ricordare senza rimpianti, all'amante tradito come andare avanti con il cuore ancora spalancato, alle anime affini a trovarsi e a riconoscersi come appartenenti l'una all'altra. Non voglio scrivere un manuale di sopravvivenza. Ma Harry sarebbe d'accordo con me: dai libri, dai romanzi, dalle storie degli altri, si impara sempre qualcosa.

“Grazie signor Tomlinson. Di tutto. E' stato molto disponibile e fin troppo tollerante.” gli dico alzandomi e porgendogli la mano, che lui stringe e trattiene per un po'.

“E' stato un piacere. Harry vivrà ancora, grazie a lei. Le sono grata: almeno, quando morirò io, il ricordo che ho di lui sopravviverà.”

“E' il mio intento.” Lo saluto con un sorriso. Poi distolgo lo sguardo dal suo viso per voltarmi e ripercorrere il salotto e il corridoio dal quale sono venuta, per giungere alla porta. Là il signor Tomlinson mi apre l'uscio e mi lascia uscire.

“Arrivederci.”

“Arrivederci, Anna Rose. Spero di leggere, sul giornale di domani, l'annuncio delle sue nozze.” mi dice mentre io sto per scendere le scale.

Annuisco.

“Vedremo. Può essere.”

Ripercorro tutto il vialetto, immerso ancora nel silenzio che tanto mi aveva stupito al mio arrivo. Non mi volto, ma so che Louis Tomlinson non è rientrato e mi sta guardando, sento i suoi occhi sulla schiena, pesanti e premurosi. Nessun rumore dalle case, dalla strada o in lontananza. Solo il fruscio del vento, un vento caldo che si insinua tra le fronde degli alberi dei giardini e scuote le foglie dei sempreverdi. Il vento caldo che spira da sud.

 

_Louis, amore mio. Ieri ho lasciato la mia lettera incompiuta._

_E' quasi l'alba. Una nuova giornata sta per iniziare. Non ti scrivo mai la mattina, ma oggi devo farlo, devo concludere questo foglio rimasto a metà._

_ Stanotte ci ho pensato. Darò tutte queste missive ad  Aleksy Brzoza, l'uomo che dorme sopra di me. Voglio che le tenga lui, quando io non ci sarò più. Lui le difenderà e le custodirà, ne sono certo: è un brav'uomo.  _

_Non piangere Lou, non farlo: so che, questa volta, lo stai facendo per tristezza e disperazione. Non farlo: magari stasera sarò di nuovo qua, con un nuovo foglio da riempire. Non piangere, amore mio, io non lo sto facendo. Semplicemente, sento che la mia fine è arrivata, ma sarà dolce anche quella, come sei tu e com'è stata tutta la mia vita con te. Non piangere, raggio di sole, sorridi sempre quando ti ricorderai di me; non lasciare che sia la mia mancanza ad avere un posto nel tuo cuore, ma i nostri momenti, tutto il nostro amore, la nostra storia. Sii più forte del destino. Cuore mio, noi siamo più forti di lui, noi vivremo oltre questo campo, questa città e questo mondo. Non dimenticarlo: noi vinceremo anche contro la morte._

_Se ti mancherò, Louis, esci di casa, allarga le braccia e chiudi gli occhi. Senti questo soffio, questo che proviene dalle ciminiere del campo e si spinge verso il capo del mondo? Sarò lì quando mi vorrai sentire vicino. Sarò lì, nel vento caldo che spira da sud._

_Ora vado, il sole sta sorgendo. Non piangere e fidati di me._

_Tuo fedele e per sempre,_

_Harry._

 

_Harry Styles è morto il 1 Febbraio 1943 mentre percorreva i Gradini della Morte._

_Si è bloccato a guardare il cielo azzurro che si imponeva alla nostra vista alla fine della scalinata. Una guardia l'ha freddato prima che si rendesse conto di quello che stava succedendo._

_E' morto sul colpo, con il sorriso. Con lo sguardo perso nell'azzurro._

_E' stato cremato quella sera._

_Mi accingo ad allegare questo appunto alle lettere che Harry mi ha affidato._

_Con rammarico e dispiacere_

_Aleksy Brzoza._

 

 


End file.
